Concrete is used to form buildings and infrastructure worldwide including, for example, houses, airports, bridges, highways, rail systems, etc. Concrete has different properties when newly mixed and when hardened depending on the proportioning and mixing of ingredients including cement, water, and aggregates. Additional components or additives may also be added to concrete to reduce the cost of concrete construction; to modify the properties of hardened concrete; to ensure the quality of concrete during mixing, transporting, placing, and curing; and to overcome certain emergencies during concrete operations.